This invention relates generally to the field of optical cable connectors used in the telecommunications industry, and more particularly to a type in which the fiber optic core and surrounding cladding or buffer are supported in a slidably mounted ferrule to enable relative movement between the core and buffer and the surrounding jacket of the cable which forms a load supporting part of the cable. This type of construction has come into increased use in recent years because of the ability to absorb external loads on the cable without disturbing the positioning of the end of the fiber, movement of which would otherwise interfere with a transmitted communication carried by the cable.
Connectors of this type are normally substantially fully assembled before permanent engagement with the end of the cable, which installation involves the adhesion of the fiber within the ferrule and the simultaneous cementing of the ferrule to a ferrule-supporting body. Care must be exercised to prevent any wicking of the adhesive to other parts of the connector so that the ferrule body will not be frozen in a single position when the adhesive cures. In one known device of this type, an elongated flexible sleeve is provided which communicates at an inner end thereof with the inner end of the ferrule, and in which the outer end extends outwardly of the connector to be severed after the epoxy has been injected therethrough. While effective, this construction requires an additional manufacturing operation, and is somewhat clumsy in operation.
Another problem occurs with the clamping of the rear part of the connector upon the outer jacket of the cable. The clamping action must be secure, but not include the clamping of the buffer or cladding which must be capable of limited axial movement within the jacket as is required with a floating ferrule construction.
One form of connector of this type also requires the use of an external key which engages a corresponding recess in a mating adapter. The free end of the key normally projects forwardly to a point where it interferes with the polishing of the finished end of the cable. In this type of connector, a key body includes a bore having internal keys which are not easily formed by machining operations, thus significantly adding to the cost of manufacture.